Utopia
by Aritsu Yojichi
Summary: Based on the song "Utopia," story told from Len's POV, even though his name is not mentioned in the first chapter. Short first chapter, but working on the rest at the moment. T until I decide to up the rating for blood and gore.
1. Utopia

**A/N: And another plot bunny hopped into my brain after listening to another trio of songs. So now I get another chance to write Rin and Len. Hopefully, I don't kill their character. Well, I have to, but hopefully they won't be too out of character. Anyway, see you at the bottom, I guess. **

_~UTOPIA~_

Fifty years ago, the United Nations proposed the Humanity Revival Project after nukes took out six billion of the Earth's population. The details of the HRP were shocking to say the least.

"Humans are humans because of their soul," The leader of the UN proposed. His short blue hair framed his masculine face and his bright blue eyes shone with life. His deep voice carried far, capturing the ears of everyone around him. "We have found a way to transfer that into a body that doesn't decay or decompose."

"Impossible!" One of the other representatives stood up to their leader. "How are we to do that?"

At that time, no one really cared about the process. Ethics are just something that is added later on anyway.

The Humanity Revival Project soon took the world by storm. The remaining humans soon lined up without a care in the world. Anything to make them immortal. The procedure took your soul out of your body and put it into a robot likeness of yourself. But how did the scientists know where your soul was. Was it in your brain? In your heart?

No matter what, the remaining humans believed in this science. They all desired to have their own utopia where they never died, never got hungry, and never aged. Many thought it a wonderful idea. Even me and my love did at first. A body that did not feel pain or suffering was a dream come true for those of us that lived a life of suffering.

But isn't that what makes us human? What would we be if those feelings were taken away?

The fight you and me had over the procedure yesterday is still on your mind even as we walk up to the laboratory. The pain of me yelling at you and that hit still hurts, doesn't it? It shall all be alright. I promise you, tomorrow you will not remember a thing of it when you wake up.

They say they can erase any memory. So I'll have them erase the one that hurts you the most. Our new bodies are being prepared as we wait. The new body that will not feel pain of any kind. The body that will stay forever young and look like you forever.

I hear you talk to the scientist that is going to perform the operation in a few short hours, but I pay no attention. You look my way with your charming smile and lovely red locks.

When I open my eyes after our surgery, I want proof that we were together. Your hand grabbed mine and I beard your last words as we were taken away.

"We will still be lovers after the surgery, right?" You ask and I nod.

"Yeah, I will always love y..."

_-UTOPIA-_

My brand new eardrums pick up your voice, and it still sounds the same. As I reach out to grab your hand, I don't feel any warmth at all. "I wonder if something is broken." I ask myself aloud.

Looking up at you I realize you are not the woman I love. The woman I love does not look at all like me. The thing in front of me is not you.

I drop to my knees in front of the robot and cry out. "Please, give her back!"

Hurry...Hurry...

Hurry...

I can't remember what pain felt like anymore. What is "pain"? What is "suffering"?

Not even my tears would spill over. No matter how hard I screamed, how much I thought my eyes burned, nothing came out.

What is "tiredness"? What is "blushing"?

Why did I feel so cold? What is "cold"? What is "hot"?

What is "peace"? We were put in these bodies to stop war, right? Then why do I feel the need to start one?

What is "life"? Certainly not a existence without you, my love. I cannot imagine a life without you.

What is "living"? This is not living. This has to be limbo. Has to be. I can't imagine my utopia without you.

What is "love"? I thought I knew what it was. I thought we had it. I fear I may be wrong.

What am "I"?

"I" am a body that will never decompose. "I" will never die. "I" am the ideal human that will bring peace and end all the wars. "I" am the creator of a peaceful world without humans.

"I" have memories from back then, but are they all real, or fake? Memories are data, after all. And data can be tampered with. "I" wonder if you even existed at all.

"I" can never go back...

_-UTOPIA, End-_

**AEN: Hello there. Welcome to the bottom. But Utopia is far from over. We still have two songs! Hehehe.**

**-pops confetti.- Well, what do you think? I was incredibly pleased with this. So short chapter is short. I fear I'm going to cut A Faint Wish into parts, or else it will be over 40k words long.**

**Anyway, Bis zum nächsten Mal.**

**~Aritsu Yojichi**


	2. A Faint Wish, Part 1

**A/N:****Sorry ****this ****took ****so ****long. ****I****'****ve ****been ****busy. ****But ****I ****promise ****to ****try ****and ****get ****Part ****2 ****out ****as ****soon ****as ****possible.**

**Anyway,**

**Warnings: ****Nothing ****really, ****some ****Kagaminecest ****fluff. ****Just ****fluff, ****nothing ****big, ****I****'****m ****not ****making ****them ****a ****couple. ****For ****once, ****no ****sex ****from ****me! ****Rejoice! ****Also, ****multiple ****view ****changes ****with ****no ****notice. ****Gomen.**

**Rated:****T-16**

**Story:****Utopia,****Chapter****2,****A****Faint****wish,****part****1**

**Words: I wish I knew, My Word doesn't give me the option. **

**Beta'd: By Microsoft Word and myself. **

_**~A **__**Faint **__**Wish~**_

Mother told us, that in order to combat the depleting natural resources; the United Nations had enforced the Humanity Revival Project. The purpose of the project was to transfer the souls of human beings into robots. At first it seemed to succeed, until a young couple went through the process.

The young mans lover wished for her face to look the same as his, in proof that she will always be with him. When he woke up, he did not seem to recognize his wife. On his knees, the young man begged for the scientist to bring his wife back to him; that the thing with his face was not his angel at all. The scientist could not reverse the operation. It was too late.

In the end, the male could not understand why he could not feel the pain if losing his wife. A being that was supposed to bring peace to the world had suddenly turned on the scientists, slaughtering them all. Widespread panic erupted. The other androids created throughout the Humanity Revival Project were taken over and used in a world-wide war. The Revived Humans were too much of a match for us. We were forced into hiding. Those that were found were immediately killed or forced to become one of them.

Mom and dad tried to hide us for fourteen years. But even they failed.

The androidification of humanity was "Nearly" complete.

-A Faint Wish.-

My blue eyes opened to find a dark sky; a dark grey sky that had been there for as long as I remember. Sitting up from my place on the hard ground, I combed my fingers through my unruly hair and gathered it up into a neat ponytail that fit snugly on the crown of my head.

Silently, I stood up and dusted off my grey button-up t-shirt and black shorts. I looked over at my sister and smiled a little bit. No matter what, as long as we had each other we were happy. I walked over to where my twin lay and gently nudged her awake. "Rinny...we gotta get up." I pleaded as Rin rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. I wasn't about to have any of that as I flipped her over so that she faced me. Her blonde hair created a halo around her face. She was so perfect. Not a single hair was out of place as my twin sat up. Sometimes, I had to wonder if she ever tossed and turned form the nightmares like I did.

"I'm tired of hiding, Lenny." Rin told me, tiredness showing in her voice. "I wish everything was like mothers stories."

"The ones where the world was inhabited with humans?" I asked and Rin nodded. I closed my eyes, deep in thought. "You know, I once heard mom and dad talking about a machine once."

"So what?" Rin asked as I opened my eyes. "All machines have ever done is hurt people. Once machines came along we stopped depending on our own abilities and depended on them to do everyday things." Rin pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her pale arms around them. "Machines are why the world is like this right now. I hate machines."

I sadly looked down. My sister was right, and I knew it. "But there's this time machine that we can use." I said, trying to cheer my sister up. "Mom and dad were trying to find it and if we can-"

"Mom and dad are dead. The androids killed them. I see it every night, replaying over and over in my dreams." Rin said as she started to cry. "I want it all to end."

"I understand, Rin. But if we find this time machine we can go back and change all this." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Where would we even start to look?" Rin asked me.

"Maybe there is someone left who knows and-"

"You really are stupid." Rin cut me off. "We are the last of the old world. If we die then the androids win."

"Then where should we start looking?" I asked as my sister fell oddly silent. I looked at her and quickly moved behind her so I could see what she was staring so intently at. My blue eyes widened. Standing in front of us in absolute perfect shape was the Modern Robotics and Versatile Mechanics building.

"Lenny, I think something is calling me there." Rin said as I looked at the tall building.

"Do you want to go check it out?" I asked. "Maybe we can find a way to shut down the androids while in there." Rin looked at me and nodded. I stood up slowly and she did the same.

We had to be careful out in the open like we were. We didn't have any weapons to fight the androids, and the androids had weapons that could instantly kill us.

Debris and waste was scattered all over the streets. Cars that haven't been used in decades had broken glass and rusted bodies.

From behind me I heard a soft squeak. I immediately turned around as fast as I could and clenched both of my hands into fists. I only let my guard down when I saw Rin with both of her hands over her mouth staring at the ground. Following her gaze, I saw one of her ankles had brushed up against a small revolver. I walked back to her and picked up the revolver.

"We may need this." I said putting it between my pants and my boxers. "See if you can find any more bullets for it."

Rin shook her head. "I don't want you to use that Lenny." She said. Her blue eyes looked hurt.

"I know, Rin." I said looking into her matching blue eyes. I pulled her closer to me, into a hug, and rested her head on my shoulder. I combed my fingers through her short blonde hair, trying to get her to calm down. "I know, but for now, we have nothing to protect ourselves with. The androids are armed to the tooth. They'll shoot us the first moment they have." I reminded her, and she nodded gently against my neck. Rin slowly pushed me away.

"Be careful with it, please." Rin asked me, and it was my turn to nod. I took the revolver out of my back and opened the barrel. Taking a glance inside, I saw I had all six bullets. Smiling, I closed the barrel with a satisfying _clank!_ I returned it to it's rightful place in the back of my shorts, and took Rin's hand as I led her deeper and deeper into the dangerous world. The androids we passed did not seem to notice us, as we slipped from shadow to shadow.

_**-A Faint Wish-**_

As we found a resting spot for the night, I remember thinking about how alone in the world we actually were. Mom and Dad were with us until they were killed right in front of us a few months ago. Sometimes, when remembering that night, I wonder if the androids feel any remorse, any guilt for what they did; but I knew. The androidified humans did not feel, did not cry. All they were was a program that didn't understand the pain of others, only the pain of their leader.

The story of a young couple who went through the androidification process. The female wanted to look like her lover, and when the surgery was done, the girls' lover did not recognize her. He eventually went crazy.

Mom would tell us this was the reason the war had started. And now, my brother and I were the last two humans left alive in the world. It scared me thinking about it. After me and Lenny die, there was no one else to inhabit the earth. No one else to repopulate.

I do love my brother, so much. The thought of protecting him is what keeps me going some days. Honestly, he's my little brother; I have to protect him as the older sibling, even though he sees the need to protect me.

I glance over to where he lay among the debris. We were twins in every way. We were both the same height, both had sandy blonde hair and we both had blue eyes. Smiling, I walked over to where he lay and curled up beside him, my head on his chest. In his sleep, he put an arm around my shoulders.

**_-A Faint Wish-_**

I woke up to find Rin on my chest, sleeping peacefully. I gently nudged her to rouse her and when she opened her blue eyes, I couldn't help but feel my heart leap into my throat. Swallowing the bile that made it hard to speak, I smiled at my twin. "Good Morning."

She yawned, cutely, if I may add, and sat up. I ran my fingers through her hair, getting what few knots that were in it, out. Fixing her ribbon, we both stood up and proceeded to fix each others' clothes.

The tall building we were heading towards yesterday seemed so much closer today. It seemed as if we were going to make it there by nightfall.

I turned back to Rin, who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Rinny, we should make it to the Modern Robotics building before dusk. Isn't that great?"

Rin just nodded, too tired to care. I took her hand into mine and pulled her towards the building, almost praising our luck as no androids had bothered to search for us.

However, as we saw the entrance to the Modern Robotics factory, our luck seemed to have run out. All around, the factory was crawling with androids. We had no chance of getting in now. Rin and I looked at each other, plans forming in our little brains.

Surely, by the end of today, one of us were going to be killed for the other's sake. I just didn't want it to be Rin.

**AEN: So, this took a long time. A very long time. Anyway, I had my wisdom teeth pulled today. So that means I cant eat for a while and will most likely be in pain for the next few days. The dentist gave me Vicodin and Amoxacillin. So I'm all happily numbed up and on pain-killers. Gotta love the dentist. He stuck about 8 vials of Novacaine in me as well. I was happily numb and could barely speak. **

**I wasn't supposed to eat anything for 48 hours, but we know how well I listen. I was hungry and hadn't had anything to eat at all today. So I had some spaghetti that I made for dinner. **

**I'm also about to go back to school, college to be exact for those that are wondering. I'm going into the heath care field, because that seems to be the only information I retain now, thanks to Bones. I'm first studying to work as a assistant in a hospital or a doctors office, in an actual office. Then, I am going back for my Registered Nursing degree, and then going on to be a doctor after that. After all that is done, I'm going to start working on my Pathology major. Can someone say I'll be in school until I die? **

**For those that are wondering, Pathology is a coroner who determines unnatural cause of death. Not to be confused with Anthropology, the study of bones, Pathology involves all organs and tissue. YAY! –Spazzes.- I may not act like it, but I'm nineteen folks. But the time I get my Pathology degree, I'll be at least thirty-one. **


End file.
